


Голосовое сообщение

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Out of Character, Voicemail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз ненавидели друг друга год, дружили пять лет и встречались ещё четыре. Они были помолвлены полгода и теперь замужем почти полтора.Дерек и Стайлз вместе уже почти двенадцать лет, и это самое прекрасное, что с ними случалось.





	Голосовое сообщение

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤДождь льёт как из ведра. Дальше метра почти ничего не видно, потому что вода стеной, плотной и сплошной, отгораживает от мира вокруг. 

ㅤㅤСтайлзу плевать. Он стоит на улице, промокший насквозь, и прижимает трубку к уху, чтобы лучше слышать собеседника. Поблизости нет даже жалкого деревца, чтобы укрыться, но сейчас это совсем неважно. Стайлз лишь сильнее вжимается ухом в несчастный аппарат, вслушиваясь в слова. Он мягко улыбается, наслаждаясь голосом на том конце, и периодически вытирает лицо мокрым рукавом, будто в этом есть какой-то смысл. 

ㅤㅤ— Детка, меня нет всего неделю, а ты уже шлёшь мне тысячи сообщений. Так же нельзя, — тихий бархатный смех греет душу, и Стайлз смеётся вместе с Дереком. — Но я тоже по тебе скучаю и очень хочу вернуться. Осталась пара жалких дней — и я весь твой. Честное слово. 

ㅤㅤДерек и Стайлз ненавидели друг друга год, дружили пять лет и встречались ещё четыре. Они были помолвлены полгода и теперь женаты почти полтора. 

ㅤㅤДерек и Стайлз вместе уже почти двенадцать лет, и это самое прекрасное, что с ними случалось. 

ㅤㅤ— У нас здесь солнечно и жутко жарко. Ты просто не представляешь, насколько. За всю неделю даже не пошёл дождь. А обычно мне бывает так жарко только с тобой, — рассказывает Дерек, а Стайлз усмехается, закатывая глаза: почему-то его муж обладает прекрасным голосом, но говорит всякие глупости. — Но тут очень красиво. Жаль, что тебя нет рядом. Дурацкие несовпадающие отпуска, правда? 

ㅤㅤ— Да, — соглашается Стайлз. — Рад, что ты меня цитируешь. 

ㅤㅤ— Но, как только я вернусь, у тебя будет выходной день и у меня тоже, так что мы повеселимся. Да, детка? — в голосе Дерека тонны соблазняющих интонаций и желания. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз никогда не понимал, как у него получается вкладывать это в свои слова. Он зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, свободными руками обхватывая дрожащие плечи. Кофта промокла насквозь и неприятно липнет к холодному телу, вода стекает по лицу, волосы липнут к бледной коже. 

ㅤㅤ— Но знаешь, что самое важное? 

ㅤㅤУ Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, потому что голос Дерека полон счастья, тепла и бесконечной, искренней любви. 

ㅤㅤ— Я согласен, Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, — шепчет он, хотя вряд ли его слышно из-за разбивающегося об асфальт ливня. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз разбивается точно так же. 

ㅤㅤ— Я согласен кого-нибудь усыновить или удочерить. Помнишь, мы говорили об этом? Я думаю, что готов. Что мы оба готовы, ты чувствуешь это? — в голосе Дерека слышны радость и волнение. 

ㅤㅤА Стайлз тихо всхлипывает, закрывая рот рукавом, натянутым на ладонь, и пытается дышать. 

ㅤㅤ— Я хочу ребёнка, Стайлз, которого мы будем растить вместе. Я хочу прожить с тобой целую вечность, вырастить детей, внуков и даже правнуков. Хочу целоваться по утрам и слушать твоё старческое ворчание. Это будет музыкой, — Стилински тихо хрюкает от смеха сквозь подступающую паническую атаку. — Стайлз, Господи, я так сильно люблю тебя! Рядом с тобой я готов на всё, на всё, что ты только пожелаешь. Я так люблю тебя. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз валится на колени, пытаясь стереть влагу с лица мокрым рукавом в ливень, и это имеет больше смысла, чем вся его жизнь теперь. 

ㅤㅤ— И ты очень пожалеешь, что не поднял трубку, когда прослушаешь это сообщение, маленький засранец. Обещаю, детка, два дня — и я дома. И я готов повторять это снова и снова: я люблю тебя, Стайлз. До встречи. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз дрожит сильнее, но не от дождя и холода, не от вечернего ветра и почти нулевой температуры. Он дрожит от боли, от агонии, сжирающей его тело, от слёз, которые он не может сдержать. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз плачет потому, что прослушал это сообщение тысяча двести сорок три раза, он ведёт счёт. И знает его наизусть.

ㅤㅤСтайлз хочет выломать себе руки или переломить в пыль рёбра, только бы как-то заглушить душевную боль физической, потому что на надгробии напротив него второй цифрой вычерчено 05.05.2018, но сегодня уже третье июля. И это невыносимо… 

ㅤㅤСтайлз плачет, зарываясь пальцами в землю, и хочет оказаться под ней, там, где лежит смысл и любовь всей его жизни. Хочет снова обнять его, поцеловать, слушать бархатный голос и валяться в постели до часа дня. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз так сильно хочет вернуться к Дереку. Они ненавидели друг друга год, дружили пять лет и встречались ещё четыре. Они были помолвлены полгода и теперь замужем почти полтора. 

ㅤㅤБыли… 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
